Demon Sky
by Joy Joy Nita
Summary: Una nueva amenaza a despertado y la humanidad se verá enfrentada a sus peores miedos, solo habrá una esperanza: Los EVAS
1. Chapter 1

NGE no me pertenece, pero ya quisiera, les pertenece a Ganiax, en cuanto a la familia de Mayra y Mayra es creación mía (Jajajaja) junto con todos sus accesorios.

Prólogo

El desierto es lo menos acogedor que una criatura se pueda imaginar, aun peor si te encuentras encadenado a las arenas ardientes y no existe la más mínima señal de salvación, como si también se quisiera.

Ruidos cercanos llamaron su atención, voces humanas, tanto tiempo sin escucharlas, sin demostrar la delicia de la tentación, la delicia del terror que le demostraban los humanos apenas se enteraban que estaban en su presencia.

Una luz cegadora ilumino su rostro, haciendo que desviara un poco la mirada, pero inmediatamente volvió a ver a quienes habían irrumpido en su morada.

Uno de esos hombres que se le habían quedado mirando sacó un pequeño aparatejo para llamar a un superior.

-Señor, lo hayamos.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí, en una ciudad americana, más propiamente dicho en las afueras de Washington D.C., una muchachita de 16 años despertaba en su habitación luego de un extraño sueño.<p>

-¡Mayra, es hora de levantarse, llegaras tarde a tu vuelo!

-¡De inmediato me levanto mamá!

-¡Eso espero!, ahh ¡y tu papá tiene un regalo para ti!

-Ya voy.

La chica llamada Mayra se levantó y estiro perezosamente, aún tenía sueño, sin embargo no pedía seguir durmiendo por más que quisiera; la última vez que había intentado desacatar las órdenes de su madre había recibido un baño de agua fría en su propia cama.

Después de asearse, se vistió y se dirigió al espejo para terminar de arreglarse; el largo cabello negro ondulado lucia despeinado y los brillantes ojos verdes se veían un poco tristes.

Terminado todo, abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse la cocina y desayunar antes de irse; ahí se encontraba como todas las mañanas su padre con su cabellera castaña brillando como siempre.

Antes de saludar a su padre sintió un pequeño cuerpo apegarse a sus piernas, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué sucede Calíope?

-Maya no querer, Maya se va, irse sin Cali, Cali tiste.

-¿Estás triste porque me voy de viaje?

-Shi.

-Tú vas a estar con papá y mamá, así que no estarás sola, y te voy a llamar a diario, por lo cual no debes llorar; además estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

-Bien hija,- interrumpió su padre- estás lista para irte.

-Si, tengo mis maletas hechas y todo está en orden.

-Excelente, entonces solo debes comer y nos marchamos.

-Aja, mamá, ¿qué preparaste para comer?

-Tostadas, panquecitos, huevos revueltos y más.

-Mmm, echare de menos tu comida.

-Lo sé, nadie cocina mejor que mamá.

Una hora más tarde se dirigía rumbo al aeropuerto, para abordar el avión que la llevaría su nuevo destino: Japón, para unirse a las fuerzas de NERV como la quinta elegida.

-No estarás sola, Zoroastro te acompaña, y sabes que te adora.

-Si papá.

-No olvides que te estaremos esperando para cuando regreses.

-Si, lo sé papá.

Dos horas más tarde se dirigía al país del sol naciente para seguir su destino.


	2. Chapter 2

NGE no me pertenece, pero ya quisiera, le pertenece a Ganiax, en cuanto a la familia de Mayra y Mayra es creación mía (Jajajaja) junto con todos sus accesorios.

Capítulo 1: Llegada

El vuelo fue muy cansador, apenas y llego despierta al aeropuerto de Tokio-3; al desembarcar pudo ver un enorme camión salir de un costado del avión, supuso que era para desembarcar a Zoroastro, pero no se permitió desviar su rumbo.

Después de los papeleos de rigor por cuestión de inmigración, se dirigió hacia la salida, sin embargo no llego a su destino, pues un hombre con traje militar la detuvo.

-Que le pasa, suélteme!

-Usted es la piloto Hayashi Mayra?

-Si, soy yo, ¿puedo saber quién demonios es usted?

- Gushiken Ashihei;- la acompaño la salida y subieron a un auto militar- debemos irnos rápido piloto Hayashi, iremos a la central de NERV, donde debe presentarse al comandante Ikari Gendo, luego la Dra. Akagi Ritsuko la examinará para saber en que condiciones está usted, para terminar llevándola a su nueva residencia, según especificaciones de sus padres debe ser un apartamento solo para usted, mas su nuevo hogar será vecino del la mayor Katsuragi Misato, tutora de los pilotos Ikari y Sohryu; es de más decirle que la localización de su respectivo apartamento es para su seguridad.

-Me parece bien, aunque mi itinerario es un poco extenso.

-Continuando, el día de mañana se le harán pruebas de sincronización con la unidad 03.

-¿Unidad 03?, ahh, claro, Zoroastro, mi EVA.

-¿Le puso nombre a una máquina? bueno, eso no me concierne; mañana en la mañana asistirá a la misma escuela donde asisten nuestros otros 3 pilotos.

-Aja.- fue la única respuesta de Mayra.

La siguiente media hora para la joven fue la más silenciosa de su vida. Gushiken no hablaba demasiado, así que prefirió mirar por la ventana a su nueva ciudad.

En los últimos dos años NERV había cambiado, ahora era un imponente edificio frente al cual muchas personas caminaban tranquilas, sin saber lo que se ocultaba dentro.

Lamentablemente la ciudad recién se levantaba, pues era temprano en la mañana.

-Llegamos.

Salió del automóvil y vio y se dirigió al interior de la instalación.

En otro lugar una pareja de adolescentes despertaba después de una noche agitada para ambos.

-¿Podemos seguir así un rato más?- preguntó la joven entre los los brazos de su enamorado.

-No veo por que no, mi flor de fuego, hoy es domingo.

-¿Flor de fuego?

-Pues señorita, me inspire en el hermoso color de su cabellera y su belleza natural.

-Pues usted caballero, es mi príncipe invencible.

-No fue eso lo que me decías anoche "no pares, Shinji", "más" y el sin igual "siii", además de jadeos, gemidos y gritos- susurró el cerca del oído de su novia.

-Hey, no todos los días tengo libertad de gritar mientras estamos juntos.

-Lo bueno fue que Kaji se llevo a Misato por todo el fin de semana, para que nosotros pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestro aniversario.

-Dos años, quien diría que iba a enamorarme del baka más llorón del universo.

-Y yo de la "demonio rojo".

Rieron un poco y acercaron sus rostros lentamente, hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un apasionado beso.

-Un poco de ejercicio matutino no estaría mal- rió Shinji volviendo a tapar ambos cuerpos.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si, mi preciosa Asuka.- susurró nuevamente antes de cubrir de nuevo sus labios con los suyos.

Las pruebas ya habían terminado, ya se había presentado con el comandante, ahora se debía dirigir a su nuevo hogar, el nuevo lugar donde debía vivir.

Entró y descubrió que todo estaba amueblado, listo para ser habitado; recorrió con la vista cada rincón de su casa y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña caja en una esquina, en la cual se movía algo; se acercó con cuidado y descubrió una pequeña sorpresa.

Un pequeño gato atigrado corrió a esconderse, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo fue atrapado por una mano femenina.

-Hola gatito, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó buscando la identificación en el collar del gatito- Laetus, con que ese es tu nombre ¿no es así?, en latín significa alegre- agregó con una sonrisa.- Supongo que como te dejaron aquí, también dejaron tu comida- continuo dirigiéndose a la alacena, buscando- Si, aquí esta- dijo sacando una caja de galletas para gato, la sacudió y el minino corrió a su lado- bien Laetus, creo que este es el inicio de una gran amistad- susurró acariciando las orejas del pequeño animal.

-¡Ya llegue!- exclamó una alegre Misato.

Al llegar a la sala descubrió a Shinji y Asuka abrazados y besándose sentados en el sofá.

-Chicos, existe algo llamado habitación por si no lo sabían.

-Ah, hola Misato- respondió el muchacho separándose de su novia.

-¿Cómo estuvo su noche?

-Fantástica, como siempre- la voz de Asuka se dejo oír cargada de satisfacción.

-¿Tan bien estuvo?

-Claro, yo hago lo que sea para complacer a mi chica.

-Se nota- Misato miró a la pareja, sin embargo cambio el tema- tengo que informarles que la nueva piloto acaba de llegar a Japón, su nombre es Hayashi Mayra y vivirá en el apartamento de al lado- hizo una mueca señalando a la izquierda- debemos ir a presentarnos con ella.

-Espera- interrumpió Asuka- ¿ella vive sola?

-Si, órdenes de sus padres, no quieren que algún tutor mal intencionado conduzca a su pequeña por el camino equivocado.

-¿Tiene padres?- volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Si o algo parecido, hasta donde sé, son padres adoptivos, sus padres biológicos murieron, aunque aún conserva el apellido de los fallecidos.- tomó un poco de aire y continuo- Ahora deben prepararse pues en 30 minutos iremos a conocerla.

Pasado el tiempo que dio Misato, los tres salieron a visitar a su nueva a su nueva vecina.

Mayra estaba tocando su guitarra sentada en el suelo. La música le servía para relajarse, además que podía cantar y eso le encantaba.

Se detuvo al escuchar el timbre sonar.

Al abrir descubrió un trío de personas un poco especial: una chica con cara de pocos amigos, un chico con sonrisa titubeante y una mujer con expresión amistosa.

-Tú debes ser Hayashi Mayra ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mayor Katsuragi Misato y ellos son los pilotos Ikari Shinji y Sohryu Asuka, de las unidades 01 y 02 respectivamente.

-¡Claro!, en la base me dijeron que ustedes iban a venir- exclamó Mayra- ¿Gustan pasar?

-Muchas gracias.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Entraron y se dirigieron a la sala, donde ella se presentó de forma más completa, igual que sus tres acompañantes.

Conversaron hasta que las luces de la ciudad empezaron a brillar.

-Es hora de que nos marchemos- la voz de Misato se dejo oír- debes estar cansada y mañana iniciaras la escuela.

verdad el viaje fue muy agotador y lo único que deseo es descansar.

-Bien entonces nos marchamos.

-Entonces adiós- Mayra se levantó y los acompañó hasta la salida. Luego fue a comer y de ahí se retiró a su habitación a dormir, esperando con ansías el día siguiente.

En una especie de prisión semejante a un cuarto de hotel, una criatura semejante a un hombre hablaba consigo mismo.

-Pronto la creación perfecta de Dios nos pertenecerá, hermanos, pronto los liberaremos de su cruel encarcelamiento- una brisa llamó su atención y lo hizo sonreír- el primero a despertado; Pazuzu, tu turno a llegado.

Continuará…


End file.
